Today, tomorrow, and the next day
by Asabeth-Blue
Summary: a 'kido brothers' story. Re uploaded cause it werent working.


**Today, Tomorrow, and the next day**

Kido Shin watched as his younger brother, Shuu played in the sunbeam, shining down from the window. He himself was sitting in the armchair colouring-in some pictures. Both boys were looking forward to their Parents homecoming from the hospital. Shin remembered the last time he had been to a hospital; it had been five years ago, when Shuu was born. He and Tousan waited for a long time in a white room with green and grey-blue floors and ceiling. Then someone in a white coat had come, a smile on her face, before taking them into another room. This one had beds in it. Kaasan was in the one bed with a little bundle in her arms. The bundle had been Shin's Ototo Shuu.

Now the two were home with a teenager by the name of Sandy, who was reading a magazine. Both Kaasan and Tousan had left in a hurry a while back, Tousan promising they'd return soon.

Shin looked down from the armchair to where Shuu was stacking up the building blocks, a grin on his face. Shin smiled, knowing that when Shuu was finished he'd stand and knock them all over again. But if Shin knocked them over he'd laugh even harder, enjoying the sudden demolition of the block towers.

Only a few minutes later the sound of the door opening caught their attention. Sandy put away her magazine just as Tousan came into the room.

"Tousan!" Both boys cried, running to hug a leg each. Mr Kido gave a chuckle as he bent to hug his two sons.

"Hey boys," He stood and smiled down at them. "I want you two to meet someone." He moved revealing their Kaasan behind him, holding a small bundle in her arms, a smile on her face. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, both boys watching her expectantly.

"Come meet your new brother." She finally coaxed. Shuu was the first to move forward, a grin on his face. He was ecstatic about having a younger brother. Shin was a little slower, knowing in his mind he would have the responsibility of being an older brother to both Shuu and this new brother. Somehow that didn't seem all too grand for the almost-10 year old.

The bundle – the little baby – was the same as Shuu, only different in some ways. Both brothers peered down at the new arrival with curiosity, awe and surprise. Their Tousan smiled at them as he bid farewell to Sandy.

"His name is Jyou." Their Kaasan said.

"Konnichiwa Jyou!" Shuu said with a brief wave of his hand. Shin smiled and peered a little closer at Jyou. The little baby gurgled happily at the sight of his oldest brother, smiling widely. Shin couldn't help but laugh.

"He's cute!"

"All babies are." Their Tousan stated as he sat beside Kaasan. Shuu smirked at Shin before poking his side playfully.

"He wasn't!"

"Watch it!" Both parents smiled at their elder sons playful banter.

Later the sun was almost completely set, and both boys were being put to bed. Shin watched as his Tousan left their room, turning out the light as he went.

"Shin." Shuu's voice was heard from the bottom bunk.

"Yeah?"

"If Jyou is Ototo (Younger brother) now, and your Niisan (Older brother), who am I?" Shin could help but laugh at this.

"You are Ototo to me and Niisan to Jyou, get it?"

"Kind of. So I'm both?"

"Yup."

"Cool! I'm a Niisan!"

"Your still my Ototo." Both boys chuckled.

"Oyasumi nasai, Niisan (Good night, older brother)." Shin smiled and nodded at the shadows on the ceiling.

"'Night Shuu." Shin listened as his brother fell asleep, listened as Jyou cried in the next room. Shin smiled and shook his head. "I'm Niisan. Today I am Niisan again, and I will be tomorrow, and the day after…" And then he fell asleep.

A/N: I write strange, ne? I just had this urge to write a brother fic about the Kido boys. Kawaii ne?

Tousan = Father. Kaasan = Mother. Konnichiwa = Hello. ; P

Shin and Shuu were both made into 'Jim' in the dubbed version, but they are actually two people. Shin is the oldest (Season one) and Shuu was in season two.

Just thought I'd clear that up.


End file.
